La historia jamás contada de Hetalia
by sholys
Summary: Es la historia de las culturas que vieron nacer al mundo en el lado americano.
1. La chica esquimal y la india americana

**La historia jamás contada de Hetalia**

_(Los personajes que se utilizarán no me pertenecen son derecho de Hidekaz Hiyamura solo la descripción y nombres dados a los personajes de este capitulo)_

* * *

><p>Se dice que muchas cosas pasan alrededor de la vida de Feliciano, eso si pero nunca se han preguntado ¿que fue del lado americano?<p>

Muchas cosas cambian con el tiempo, otras que se mantienen, pero en cuanto ha países, se ha vivido un cambio desde el inicio de los tiempos, lo mas extraño me parece que nunca se haya hablado de la vida de los que comenzaron todo.

Yo solo puedo contar lo que fue con mis abuelas y tías abuelas ya que con ayuda de mi actual familia puedo contar el como era mundo desde el año 1000 antes de cristo hasta el año 1000 que fue cuando yo Mathew Williams representante de Canadá recuerdo.

Con frió en el ambiente era la época de la en la que las culturas americanas tenían su apogeo y por alguna razón cada cultura era representado por una persona como las que mencionaré: abuela esquimal la cual era llamada Sedna, la abuela americana llamada Zoyazhe, asi como el tío abuelos azteca Tonatiuh y la tía abuela maya Yatziri de que eran el antiguo México, así como los de sur de América que era el tío abuelo inca Atua y la abuela amazona Anorí.

Cada uno cuenta una historia que poco a poco les iré diciendo por ahora empezare con esto así….

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. La chica esquimal y la india americana.<strong>

Se dice que entre un verano y un invierno una chica de unos 20 años de edad, con una vestimenta hecha con pieles que era un suéter con un gorro peludo para cuidarse del frió un pantalón igual de peludo, unas botas para la nieve y unos guantes color un tanto mas oscuro ya que eran los que mas usaba, todo hecho con piel de oso blanco y los guantes de zorros de las praderas, cabello de color negro y lacio este estaba oculto en el gorro pero suelto, ojos un tanto occidentales en color café oscuro y tez color moreno claro de nombre Sedna.

Ella estaba ceras de las cataratas del Niagara, mientras lavaba una de sus ropas que estaba manchada con sangre, escucho una risa extraña, sin saber lo que pasaba lo ignoró y siguió lavabando si impórtale que alguien se acercara a su lugar. Cuando termino se levanto y colgó uno de sus suéteres en uno de los árboles cercanos. En menos de lo que se dio cuenta una niña de unos 16 años se paro frente a ella mirándola algo entretenida a lo que ella hacia, ella era una chica de con cabellos color café oscuro, lo traía largo y suelto, ojos color miel y su vestimenta era de pieles color café dado forma a un vestido al cuerpo llegando a las rodillas en forma de V tanto de enfrente como por de tras, estaba desclasa y traía consigo un arco y un bote en la espalda que contenía unas flechas con punta de piedra tallada.

La chica le apunto con su arco y como Sedna estaba indefensa solo trato de escapar de alguno de los tiros certeros que la otra chica atacaba, mientras ella rodaba hasta llegar a su arpón para casar que estaba cercana a donde estaban sus ropas secas. Rodó y la chica solo disparaba sin piedad y cuando menos se dio cuanta Sedna se paro y tomo su arpón dispuesta a tirárselo a la extraña chica cuando esta le dijo

-"no me ataques, perdón"

Lo dijo en el idioma universal de los países, Sedna se detuvo y pero aun así no dejaba de empuñar su arma le dijo:

- "porque me empezaste a atacar acaso no sabes que es peligroso?"

La chica bajo arco y flecha y se arrodillo ante la chica de blanco y comenzó a llorar, Sedna aun no confiaba en ella pero estaba segura de que a lo mejor podría llevarse bien con ella, bajo su arma y se acerco a ella con algo de miedo a que fuera una trampa.

La chica no paraba de llorar y al percatarse que la otra ya no le apuntaba solo tomo un gran suspiro pero aun así sus ojos un estaban algo llorosos, Sedna se acerco y la miro fijamente y extendió su mano con una leve sonrisa esperando a que la otra dejara de llorar. La chica miro su mano y la tomo levantándose del piso tallando sus ojos para quitar la lagrimas de cobardía que había derramado.

-Lamento haberte atacado pero pensé que eras un oso por el tipo de ropa que tenias, soy -Zoyazhe, represento a los indios americanos –lo decía un tanto mas animada y tratando de darle confianza- y tu eres?~

-Soy Sedna –le dijo algo indignada ante el ataque- soy la representante de las tribus Inuit o esquimales –le miro fijamente- eres demasiado pequeña para estar casando sola-

Zoyazhe la miro un poco y solo trato de ver la manera de que la chica esquimal no se sintiera incomoda con ella aun en territorio que no conocía.

-Veras estaba paseando y pretendía expandir mis tierras cercas a las cataratas ya que el rio esta muy salvaje y, y pues… eso… hahahahahaha- riendo muy al estilo americano-

Sedna la miro algo confusa ante lo dicho pensado que mentía y solo sonrió un poco.

-Ahora serás como mi hermana, ya que no quiero que te pierdas por estos lugares y mucho menos que seas atacada por osos o los coyotes-

Al decir esto la chica solo puso cara de miedo y trago fuerte.

-Haaa! Descuida se defenderme tengo mucha fuerza y pues yo he vencido a búfalos no tengo porque temer de ellos hahahahaha-

Sedna la miro otra vez y noto que su risa era un tanto molesta, pero no quería que se sintiera incomoda la dejo riéndose sola para luego tomar camino a donde había dejado sus ropas ya secas y con arpón en mano irse a casa.

-Hey! espera a donde vas? –decía Zoyazhe tratando de alcanzarla- no piensas despedirte?

Sedna la miro y dijo – me voy a casa tengo que guardar unas cosas antes de seguir de casería pronto tendré que cuidar a alguien mas, eso me lo dicen los dioses y las constelaciones –señalando el sol y otros puntos en el frió cielo de sus tierras-

Zoyazhe solo miro asombrada y comento – a tu también tienes ese presentimiento? Es genial pensé que era la única que lo podría decir así, solo que algo me dice que no durare mucho tiempo aquí-

Sedna se detuvo en seco y la miro entendiendo que ella no era una chica común.

-Será que nuestro destino cambiara en unos cuantos días o años? –le dijo impactada ya que ella igual sentía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

-Puede ser que si pero por ahora seamos amigas y que nada nos separe –le extendió la mano en sentido de ella igual lo hiciera, a lo cual Sedna tomo su mano y sonrío tranquila pero con algo de temor a lo que pasará al relacionarse con la extraña chica.

-Claro porque no?- Sedna sonrió y llevo a la chica por las cataratas en lo que hablaban de las cosas que tenían en común, así como las cosas que quisieran hacer antes de que llegara ese pequeño que llegaría ser el futuro para cada una.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno eso es la primer parte de la vida de las culturas étnicas el siguiente capitulo puede que tarde mas por que se trata de los de México y como sabrán los mexicanos tiene muchas culturas, solo hablare de 3 pero tengo que ver que mas hago<em>

_Se agradece a todos y pues ahí nos vemos._

**_Notas!_**

_Los nombres mencionados tienen un significado en su lengua natal:_

_**SEDNA:** diosa del mar en esquimal o inut._

_**ZOYAZHE**: pequeña estrella en indio._  
><em><strong>TONATIUH:<strong> sol en la cultura azteca._

_**YATZIRI:** luna en maya._

_**ATUA:** lobo en lengua inca_.  
><em><strong>ANORI:<strong> era una amazona famosa de Grecia._

_**NICTÉ**: mujer o madre del antiguo maya._

_Y es todo… espero reviews y pues nos vemos_.


	2. La Gran Mesoamerica (part 1)

(Los personajes que se utilizarán no me pertenecen son derecho de Hidekaz Hiyamura solo la descripción y nombres dados a los personajes de este capitulo)

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo Matthew aquí, esta vez les contaré un poco de lo que de la vida de los abuelos de mí amiga Izel Sánchez que en aquel tiempo eran de familia muy grande.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Los abuelos de México<strong>

2 .1 La joven Olmeca y sus hijos

Entre los años 1200 A.C. y 500 D.C. se encontraba una cultura un tanto ambigua que supo sobrevivir mucho tiempo; era llamada la Olmeca, era la cultura fundadora de lo que ahora es conocido como el México actual. Mas sin embargo eso será conocido mas delante. En esa cultura tenia a su regidor y al jefe de la pequeña tribu y al tiempo una pequeña chica que se hallaba con ellos se convirtió en una gran mujer llamada Nicté. Era delgada, de piel morena achocolatada, su cabello era largo a la altura de la cadera trenzado color oscuro y de una estatura de 1.51 metros. Siempre vestía un lindo vestido color manta con algunas marcas y flores dibujadas en la falda de ella, la belleza que tenía era que se veía eterna y a pesar de ya tener una edad mayor su sonrisa cautivaba hasta a la más pequeña criatura de los alrededores.

* * *

><p>En cierto día Nicté que estaba comprometida con un joven que vivía en la región norte llamada Aridomérica le contó a chico Tlaloc. Era fuerte, fornido con una mirada que aterraba más, sin embargo tenía un buen corazón; que sin duda alguna se hace mirar en la manera en la que miraba a Nicté cada luna llena del mes.<p>

* * *

><p>A la 5ta luna llena del año 500 A.C. el chico fue a la cuidad Olmeca llevando unas de las nuevas flores que había sembrado cercas del mar de pacifico traídas por una navegante de vestimentas muy peludas y al parecer hablaba otro idioma; llevándolas con unas cuantas rosas rojas con el pues esa noche era especial tenia pensado pedirle a la morena una invitación a crecer el imperio y con ello convertirla en sus esposa.<p>

La noche era perfecta y después de hablarlo con cuidado finalmente su líder y el de la Olmeca los dejaron solos. Ella fue al lago que estaba mas cercas y el ahí fue donde mostró ese racimo de flores y aparte una caja pequeña hecha de hojas de palma del Oasis América por lo que su mirar se hizo notar un nerviosismo creciente por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Nicté en ese momento solo apreciaba la luna y danzaba sin preocuparse de nada hasta que miro que el chico ya hacia en suelo y además de ese ramo de flores que ya había visto cuando iba llegando a sus tierras, por lo que no se sorprendió del todo. Sus miradas se juntaron un segundo y fue cuando empezó a hablar el chico:

Mi dulce princesa de los bosques que hay en este extenso territorio, tan bella como esta luna llena, he venido desde muy lejos para pedir tu mano y preguntarte *saca un anillo de oro* quiero que tu seas la madre de mis hijos la reina de todo, quiero… que seas mi esposa…

La mirada de Nicté se quedo un tanto atónita ante la propuesta del chico mirando el anillo con algo de revuelo y luego pensar unos segundos su mirada mostró una sonrisa.

si acepto, con una condición que este gran territorio siga siendo solo nuestro y para siempre.

El joven de cabellos largos y piel de la misma tez que la morena se levanto y con la misma sonrisa que ella había mostrado la abrazo fuertemente iniciando así con un gran reino entre las 3 partes de este joven y fructífero reino.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios años y todo era tranquilo, si acaso uno que otro aldeano se ponía rebelde dado que era la época en la que Nicté estaba teniendo su primer hija. Cosa que provoco revuelo entre los aldeanos Olmecas; pues si mayor representante que ya hacia viviendo algo al sur de su ciudad (lo que es el actual Oaxaca) estaba teniendo su primer retoño desde el momento que se caso larga fue la noche pero en los comienzos del año 600 AC una pequeña niña de cabello negro nació, de ojos color miel y tez morena. La niña peso lo justo para ser fuerte, fue llamada como lo que hizo especial la vida de Tlaloc y Nicté pues fue fruto de una muy placentera vida; su nombre es Yatziri.<p>

Yatziri era una pequeña muy lista, desde chica siempre le gusto mirar las estrellas y no se podía dormir si no le contaban un cuento o que su madre le cantara.

Con el tiempo ella fue creciendo y adorando mas las cosas que había en cielo, las llamo estrellas y luego comenzó a dibujar un poco con lo que su madre Nicté le ayudo un tanto pues como estaba algo ocupada; pues Nicté estaba preñada de nuevo mas esta algo cansada pues tenia el vientre mas grande de lo que fue con Yatziri. Una de las señoras del pueblo le dijo que era posible que en fuera por que tendría a 2 niños en camino, cosa extraña para la joven pues nunca había oído de un caso así.

Su familia era feliz y sin complicaciones el padre se iba de caza para traerles comida a ellas pues Nicté no podia y Yatziri apenas tenía 5 años de vida y era peligroso. Con el tiempo nacieron un par de niños que era casi idénticos solo que uno era de ojos más enchinados que el otro y sin que más que decir la familia siguió en aumento en poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Para final del año 200 D.C. Nicté tuvo al mas chico de sus hijos y ultimo de ellos pues los mas grandes estaban peleando por ser independientes y Yatziri se había creado la idea de vivir sola cuando llego a los 10 años y con el consentimiento de su padre la dejo ir a conocer el mundo Olmeca mas nunca pensó que no tendría regreso, pues se enamoro de las playas de sur este, con lo que con algunos pobladores empezó a crear su propia cuidad haciéndose llamar Maya.<p>

Para el resto de sus hermanos fue lo mismo, los gemelos se odiaban a morir por ser iguales y luego que Yatziri dejara la casa uno se fue de casería con su padre y en cierta parte quiso quedar a vivir haciéndose también de una ciudad en poco tiempo llamada Zapotecas. En cambio el otro se fue a vivir cercas del lago y ahí fundo lo que es conocido como Teotihuacan.

Para el resto de sus hermanos se fueron unos al norte otros al sur dejando al mas pequeño que viviera lo que faltara para ser mas fuerte. Nicté adoraba a su hijo mas pequeño por algo se llamado Tonatiuh, por lo mismo que había nacido durante un solsticio de verano.

Tlaloc se encontraba a cuidado de su segundo hijo por lo que con el tiempo el empezó a envejecer y al final ya era bastante mayor, que durante un tiempo cuando se empezó a ir a mas norte del Oasis, se encontró con cierta morena que era muy bella y vestía ropas de piel de búfalo, no sabia que era o porque pero sentía que debía conocerla. Cargando un arpón el se acerco a donde hacia la joven degustando algo de comida mas no pudo hacer mas pues cuando lo noto la joven y simplemente huyo sin mas que decir. La joven nomás se asusto y fue corriendo con su madre que era la alta jefa de los Indios.

* * *

><p>Mas delante se creo una guerra en la que Tlaloc perdió la vida y parte de sus territorios dejando un legado importante para sus hijos que vivan al oeste de la península y sobretodo dando algo de porque empezar las peleas futuras entre lo que serán unas naciones.<p>

La vida siguió sin saber nada de ello, hasta que cierto momento un teotihuacano regreso a casa de Nicté solo pudo encontrar a una anciana que estaba acompañada de un joven de al menos 14 años algo parecido a su padre, por lo que el joven de al menos 18 se fue y abrazo a la anciana preocupado por su salud y sin mas que decir Nicté se sorprendió pues ese joven era uno de sus gemelos, le abrazo tiernamente y luego noto que el estaba roto en llanto.

- Madre… padre a muerto, una vieja del norte muy mala le amenazo con que no se acercara pero padre no entendió y luego de que miro a la hija de ella estallo una guerra, padre muy afortunado sobrevivió a ello mas sin embargo, Chichimeca me dijo que el llego a su pueblo en las montañas del este y que aunque trataron de curarlo el murió.

Anonadada y confundida quedo Nicte al enterarse del relato, por un momento quiso explotar de furia al saber que estaba mirando a otra mujer mas, al ver como se encontraba su hijo no pudo más que abrázale y dale consuelo por ello sabia que eran muy unidos.

- Tranquilo Teo por algo pasan las cosas mírame a mi yo estoy vieja para poder tratar con cosas como estas y además de todo ya sabes que tu padre era aun mas joven que yo… por algo son tantos ustedes no lo crees? -dijo Nicté molesta por la torpeza de su esposo-

Tonatiuh miro el afecto y algo celoso se acerco mirando con desprecio al joven pues el había tenido que aprender a casar y tener que cuidar de su madre a solas mirándola sufrir y ciertamente tenia algo de rabia por sus otros hermanos que llego a conocer.

-Ya teo será mejor que lo dejes pasar y mejor estate tranquilo mira Tona no lo tomo tan mal o si? -concluyo la mujer-

Dijo mirando al chico que hacia una leve rabieta en sus puños solo aguantando las ganas de querer golpear a su hermano. Teo lo miro y solo sonrió y luego de unos minutos el se encamino a donde estaba el menor y saludarle un poco mas tranquilo.

-Ni me toques que a ti te desconozco, *camino a fuera de el cuadro de ellos y se fue a jugar con su lobo* Dijo el joven sin dejar de pensar la rabia que tenia la ver a sus hermanos tan desnaturalizados como los que tenia mas a la que jamás conoció fue a Yatziri.

Luego de ello Teo regreso a casa un poco preocupado por la actitud del menor por lo que le mando un pergamino a sus otros hermanos pues les aviso que su madre ya se veía más vieja y algo acabada, cosa que no le estaba gustando pues ya estaba en edad muy adulta y por lo rápido que maduraron ellos.

* * *

><p>Para la ultima reunión familiar durante invierno las cosas empezaron a ponerse difíciles, Tonatiuh miraba a todos juntos sonriendo pero el estaba solo alejado de ese ambiente, algo enojado y simplemente dejo que las cosas siguieran; la familia se había reunido como cada década a festejar el cumpleaños de el pero siempre faltaba una persona la mas grande de ellas Yatziri, excusaba diciendo que estaba investigado, haciendo templos haciendo de todo por lo cual nunca iba mas con el pergamino que recibió antes esta vez dejo a medias el calendario de la luna que hacia con su gente y partió en viaje de 3 días a camino a la vieja cuidad Olmeca.<p>

Cuando llego al lugar su madre estaba feliz de después de verla, ya era una dama hecha y derecha a la joven edad de 23 años, responsable y sonriente. Esta vez su estatura era mas alta que la de su madre 1.66 metros, tenia una linda cintura y su cabello era largo que lo tenia trenzado. Vistiendo un vestido con algunas piedras incrustadas y algo de colores que ella había descubierto en las plantas. Al entrar la mayoría de sus hermanos le recibieron amablemente, todos excepto Tona, pues el nunca le había conocido hasta ese momento. Por ello al mirarla entrar hizo un revuelo entre todos por que ellos se conocieran.

Los ojos del chico se hicieron mas grandes al notar que la joven se acerco a el mirándolo un poco y luego sonriéndole sencillamente. Su cara miro un poco a la chica y luego de notarla no sabia que hacer, a sus escasos 15 años solo se sonrojo y luego miro a un lado.

Yatziri animada se acerco a el y luego lo miro un poco y encontró al chico que era el mas pequeño de sus hermanos por lo que ella no le molesto llegar y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Tona! Mira nomás que grande estas que gusto me da al fin conocerte -La cara del chico se sonrojo y luego de ello solo miro a un lado nuevamente pues no sabia que decirle. Mas luego medio le regreso el abrazo medio sonriendo-

-Ha… hola no se quien eres pero bueno gracias por aceptarme creo… -estaba algo nervioso por ello-

-Hahahaha pequeño *le despeina* soy tu hermana Yatziri, la mayor tengo 24 años y bueno apenas te conozco lamento la tardanza...

Ambos dejaron de abrazarse y siguieron disfrutando de las reunión hasta que cierto momento en la noche cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo la vieja Nicté se empezó a cansar y algo hizo que la fiesta se empezara terminar pues para ser un año nuevo la vida se vio afectada por una perdida.

* * *

><p>Cuando se calmo un poco las cosas Zapoteco acompañando de Chichimeca se percataron de su madre estaba muy débil así que la llevaron a dormir un rato. Cosa que pareció normal, sin embargo Tona se apresuro por ir a su cuarto, el sabia que no era normal que le pasara eso a su madre, entro a su cuarto rápidamente que hasta podía verse que estaba apresurado. Teo se percato pero no hizo mas que seguirle un poco diciéndole a Yatziri que viniera por si algo ya que ella sabe algo de medicina.<p>

Tona se acerco a su madre y le tomo su mano, un poco preocupado por la caída, últimamente había dejado de hacer muchas cosas y su cabello ya estaba pintado unas canas en el, muy largas y muy decadentes, el joven le dio un apretón fuerte y luego le hablo.

-madre se que estas algo cansada, pero me preocupa tu salud ¿te sientes bien?

Nicté medio abrió los ojos y al ver al joven sonrió.

-esto bien no te preocupes solo estoy cansada por la familia, me diverti pero creo ya me esta llegando la hora mas sabes… tal vez me valla pronto.

Un salto rápido fue el que dio el joven a ver que su madre estaba algo mal y mas al decir esas palabras. Aun era joven tenia 65 años cuando mucho pero con las cosas que estaban pasando en el pueblo que todos estaba desapareciendo y yendo lejos a los otros pueblos perdiéndose entre la gente y dejando todo atrás. Cosa que le estaba afectando a ella acabándola poco a poco y dejando que se empezara a poner vulnerable por el paso de los años.

Tona apretó y miro a su madre con algo de lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que a Teo le hizo entrar con Yatziri y los demás pues las palabras le hicieron alertar al resto de sus hermanos. Entraron al cuarto y se acomodaron en un círculo alrededor de ella mirando mas y mas lo que pasaba, el joven tomo su mano fuertemente y la miro sin dejar de pesar que pasaría si ella se fuera-

-Madre mientes verdad? –dijo Yatziri mirándola incrédula-

La anciana no dijo que no solo se quedo mirando a sus 11 hijos sus gemelos, sus bellas hijas, sus trillizos y lo demás hijos que tenían a su lado; apenas un jóvenes de entre 25 y 14 años. Un suspiro nació de nuevo de la anciana y sin dejar de tomar la mano del chico miro a sus demás hijos y se dispuso a hablar.

-Saben he tenido una vida tranquila durante muchos años, los he visto crecer y ser mas grandes y mas fuertes, empezar tener sus propias ideas *mira a Yatziri* sus propios sueños y sobre todo el cariño que me han ido dando año con año, saben… *tosió un poco* creo que me siento tan orgullosa de ustedes y pues por lo que veo ustedes siguen al pendiente de mi por ello… he tomado esta ultima fiesta como despedida quería verlos a todos y fue suerte que todos vinieran y me hiciera disfrutar al máximo de ello *se toco el pecho y soltó el agarre del joven* quiero que sepan que los dioses me han dicho que tengo un problema en mi corazón se esta muriendo y simplemente no puedo irme si no se si ustedes estarán bien solos en especial Tona que es el mas chico de todos.

Los 11 estaban llorando al ver las palabras que tenia su madre mas era cierto, no podía hacer nada para impedir ello pues, ellos mismos notaron que estaban creciendo con su gente sus poblados se hacían grandes ciudades y empezaban a dejar todo lo que habían aprendido cuando chicos. Tona se levanto y miro a un lado apretando su mano en un puño y luego de un rato miro y cuando iba a decir algo sus hermanos mayores comentaron que serian fuertes que seguirían creciendo y no abría problemas todos excepto el.

-Yo pienso crecer y ser mas fuerte- dijo Tona serio- si tengo que matar para vivir lo are pero te juro madre que lo are.

La anciana suspiro y luego de oir la palabras sonrio tranquila y sin mas preámbulo dejo el mundo, dejando sus 11 chicos a la una vida nueva. Al momento que su alma dejo el mundo una gran ráfaga de aire apago las luces del cuarto e hizo a todos ponerse tristes y molestos por no poder hacer nada.

[continuara...]

* * *

><p>Bueno lamento la tardanza [bloqueo mental y término de la universidad ¬_¬] pero ya esta te espero y les guste si no también dejen reviews.<p>

Saludos a mi madre Ximena, a mi padre Nyx, a mi hermana Micho y a mis Carla que me ayudaron un poco con esto y Franchesca~ que por unas cosas me dio algo de inspiración además… ¿? No se a quien lea.

Si hay errores ortográficos sorry es lo malo de la inspiración nocturna

* * *

><p>Notas!<p>

A.C. antes de cristo

D.C. después de cristo

Los nombres mencionados tienen un significado en su lengua natal e históricamente:

SEDNA: diosa del mar en esquimal o inut.

ZOYAZHE: Pequeña estrella en indio.  
>TONATIUH: Sol en la cultura azteca.<p>

YATZIRI: Luna en maya.

ATUA: Lobo en lengua inca.  
>ANORI: era una amazona famosa de Grecia.<p>

NICTÉ: mujer o madre del antiguo maya.

TLALOC: nombre del dios del sol cultura azteca


End file.
